He's Born With It
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Oneshot. So, Zack wonders, why was Sephiroth called into Lazard's office? Is there a mission or a transfer, or is the reason much more ... ridiculous?


**Final Fantasy VII**

**He's Born With It**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: The characters aren't mine and this ficlit of silliness is. The inspiration was that recent and gorgeous **_**Crisis Core**_** scan of Sephiroth with inch-long eyelashes. Thanks to Lisa for the title, and to her and Kaze for plot help!  
**

* * *

Zack wondered what was going on when Seph was called into Lazard's office. It was starting to drive him nuts, actually.

Seph wondered too, of course, but he did not show it. It was probably just another mission that he was being assigned to, he had said with a bored shrug. Or maybe someone was being transferred to their unit and Lazard felt the need to inform Seph of some fault or quirk that could prove a problem. But if someone was being sent there, it seemed that the news would have circulated all over the base by now, no matter how hard they strived for secrecy.

And so Zack continued to go over his paperwork, trying not to think of what might be being discussed behind that closed door. His mind, however, would not settle down.

What if, instead of someone being transferred there, someone was being transferred out? What if Seph was going to be sent to another base? Zack frowned at the current document he was trying to read. That was not an idea he liked at all. They wouldn't see much of each other then. Man . . . Zack would miss him like crazy, after all they had been through together.

No . . . Seph was probably right and it was some mission. Zack likely would not be sent along, since he had not been called in to the meeting as well. Of course, there were times when they were sent by themselves or with other SOLDIERs, but Zack especially enjoyed the assignments they shared. He was friendly with everyone, and liked just about everyone he had been sent out with, yet there was something special about being on a mission with one's best friend.

The door opened with an abrupt motion. As Zack looked up in surprise, Seph stormed in, pulling it shut behind him. His pupils were very close to being complete catlike slits. Most people would be instantly put off by this, and know that they should stay quiet, but Zack was not worried about that---only confused and curious as to the reason for it.

"Did you find out what he wanted, Seph?" he asked.

"Yes." Seph went across the floor, pausing with a dark glare at the mirror on the wall. If he could, he looked like he wanted to shatter it with his willpower alone.

Zack turned around in his chair, draping an arm along the back of it as he blinked at Seph's actions. "Well, what is it?" he exclaimed. "Are you going off on a mission?"

"No." Seph turned away from the mirror, stalking back to his desk.

Zack shifted position in the chair again to keep up. ". . . You're not being transferred out, are you?" he said with hesitance.

"No." Seph sat down, reaching for the top folder on the stack.

Relief washed over the brunet, but there was still the nagging question. Seph was definitely not anxious to reveal anything. And there was the way he had looked in the mirror, which was not something Zack often saw him do. He was normally quite confident and pleased with his appearance.

"Lazard wasn't complaining about your hair, was he?" Seph took great pride in his long, silvery locks, and Zack still wondered how much time he spent keeping it smooth and soft, and how it was possible for him to make sure it stayed out of his way. But various people at Shinra were not pleased with their top military official possessing such lengthy hair---nor were they often happy with Zack's disorderly spikes.

Seph looked over at him at last, a dry smirk manifesting itself on his features. "In a way," he said, visible irritation coming over him again. "He wondered if I've been wearing mascara."

It took a long moment for the words to sink in. And once they did, Zack could not control the laughter that burst forth. The very thought of Seph---stern, serious Seph---standing in front of a mirror and applying mascara was too much.

"I'm glad you find it such a joke," Seph grunted in annoyance.

Zack gulped in air, struggling to control himself. When he was halfway there, he looked at Seph and the image sneaked back into his mind. He turned away, muffling a snicker.

"Sorry, Seph," he gasped at length, turning back. "Just . . . wow. That's crazy."

"That's what I told him," Seph said in vexation. "He didn't believe me at first."

Zack grinned in mischief. "Of course, most girls would kill to have your thick eyelashes," he said. "Where the heck did you get them from, anyway?"

Seph turned back to his desk. "I don't have the faintest idea."


End file.
